


Hellfire

by Ignats23



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Jaylos, Branding, Child Abuse, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: The villains are rising again. The only people who can stop them are broken, branded, and trying to fight it all. Can the newcomers to Auradon help save it? Or are they just as broken?Every villain child is branded at the age of 10 but some of them ended up being branded more than once. But the abuse for many extends beyond that. Will the past abuse be to much for these teens to take?





	1. Chapter 1

My name’s Hell (I know it’s a total cliché). I’ve lived on the Isle my entire life, all 16 years of it anyway. My dad is Hades, never knew my mom and my dad says she died giving birth to me. That’s the story for all of us villain kids, our other parent died during or soon after childbirth. Most of us are only children, I mean Gaston has like 3 or 4 kids but they pretty much all have different mothers. There are a lot of rumors about if our parents actually died of natural causes or the childbirth, or if our villain parent murdered them. I wouldn’t doubt that they were murdered. Our parents groomed us to be copies of themselves, probably having another parent in the picture would ruin their perfect child. When the villains found out they were being forced onto the Isle they had a plan. We’ll get back to that later.

 

I was one of the lucky ones, I got taken to Auradon in the second batch, with Dizzy. I guess that’s where we need to start our story, the day my life got a little bit better. 

 

They brought basically a bus this time but they hid it in the underground garage. There was no permission from parents this time, just instructions for us to grab our stuff and run. So here I am, standing at the entrance to the tunnel, waiting. My black and ice blue jacket is fastened tight around me and my ice flame colored hair is covered with a black hood. My backpack hung off one shoulder and my duffle bag was sitting at my feet. Finally, another hooded figure in a black hood but with a red and white jacket ran up. 

“Finally Ace. Where have you been?” I asked as I leaned down to kiss her quickly. I was in love with the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. We couldn’t date really, it would put us both in a lot of danger. Not because it was a lesbian relationship but because it was a relationship in general.

“Had to wait for Ma to knock out. Slipped sleeping pills into her tea and brandy this afternoon. She was especially immune to it unfortunately.”

I nodded and slipped my hand to the middle of her back, gently guiding her towards the bus. Suddenly I heard shouting behind me. I guess they realized we were gone. I grabbed her hand and we sprinted to the bus. We pushed the younger kids closer to the middle and down in their seats. We took up positions at the back of the bus as the bus drove away and crossed through the barrier. We were away. Ace and I settled in a seat and before I knew it, we were asleep.

 

We woke up to the bus sliding to a stop. We grabbed our bags and helped usher the rest of the kids off the bus. Mal and the gang was waiting for us as we got off. 

I looked Mal square in the eyes, “We need to talk. We have news from the Isle.”

She nodded and led Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ace, and me into the castle into what looked like Mal and Evie’s room. 

“What’s going on Hell?”

“The villains are rising again. They have a new plan to destroy Auradon. And they intend to kill all of us who have betrayed them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mal’s eyes flashed green as she stalked toward me. 

“What happened?” she growled.

“The Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, and Jafar are running the show now with help from mine and Ace’s parents. Uma and her crew still run the streets though. They’re also exploring how to access our burns too. Make us hurt,” as I said this I pulled off my wrist guard on my right hand. It exposed a v-shaped scar on my right palm, red and raised. Carlos whimpered slightly curling his body in on his own hand as he sunk down to sitting on the bed. Jay jumped over from the opposite side of the bed where he had been standing and pulled Carlos into his lap, whispering in his ear and rocking him gently. Mal rubbed her own palm and Evie winced at my words.

“We found spells that mask the scar but they really only work on Mal and me. You know since we only have the original burns,” Evie said, whispering the last part.

I swallowed slightly, “They think they’ve found a way for the villains to cause actual physical pain through the burns. Especially those of us who have had it burned on multiple times. They actually rounded up all of us villain kids on the Isle and rebranded us.” Ace shuddered at the words. They have physically rounded us up like cattle, locked us in cuffs, and rebranded us. Those of us who struggled, Ace and me, were branded when they first rounded us up and then again at the end. 

Mal swallowed and said hoarsely, “We have to tell Ben and the Council about the brands… and the rest of the abuse.”

She stalked out the room with Evie close on her heels. Carlos was whimpering quietly as Jay rocked him and Jay looked up at me and minutely jerked his head toward Ace. I looked at her concerned and realized she had silent tears running down her face. I pulled her towards me and she buried her head in my chest and I rubbed her back as I started to hear her sobs. 

 

Mal and Evie creeped back in about an hour later.

“We meet with the council first thing in the morning. Jay take Carlos back to your guy’s room and make sure he sleeps too. C’mon Hell and Ace, your room is just down the hall,” Mal ordered.

Jay murmured something in Carlos’s ear and picked the small boy up bridal style and carried him out the door. I slung mine and Ace’s backpacks over my shoulders and grabbed both of our duffles with one hand while using the  other one to guide her. We followed her down the hall and I didn’t even care what the room looked like, all that mattered was getting Ace in bed. I silently stripped her down and put her in a pair of sweatpants and one of my sweatshirts. I gently tucked her into bed and after I had changed into my own sleep clothes, I slipped into bed behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of severe child abuse, child prostitution, child rape(implied)

We were woken to the rest of the gang coming into our room with food. I groaned and Evie laughed quietly. We knew what today would bring. I helped Ace out of bed and we both grabbed muffins. While we were still in our sleep clothes, everybody else was dressed in comfortable sweat pants and loose t-shirts. I knew exactly why. I made Ace take the first shower so I could talk to the others.

“She went through hell the last few days. That’s why we were so late agreeing to come. Her mom sold her again. 25 men at least, all in one night. I needed to get her out. To save her. Please, she can’t go back. I almost lost her.” The Queen of Hearts ran the biggest prostitution ring on the Isle. She had hundreds of clients and some of them were even other villains. The Queen had used her daughter in the past but with few clients and only a few a night. The Queen had gotten pissed at Ace after she caught her sneaking me out of her room. She didn’t like Ace having friends, specifically female friends. She had locked Ace to a bed and let men use her, all night. I found her in the morning, picked the locks on the shackles, and cleaned her up. It was then we decided we should come to Auradon. 

Mal nodded and while Evie looked like she was curious, she didn’t pry. Carlos looked at me knowingly. The Queen and Cruella had been friends and Carlos had been sold to be used with the same punishment more than once. We stopped talking as soon as Ace came out and I went in to shower and dress. I found Ace curled in a ball in a chair and gently coaxed her into my lap. I began to work the knots out of her back as we waited to be summoned to the Council.

 

When we entered the Council chamber I could see some of the council members huff at our informal garments. I felt slightly embarresed but I knew we needed these clothes to tell our story. Mal gave Ben a quick kiss and then began.

“As you may know, Hell and Ace joined us from the Isle. They have brought bad news. The villains are rising again. Before you trapped the villains on the Isle they came up with a plan. They enchanted a magical brand to burn a V into every one of their future children’s palms. We were branded at the age of 10. At least for some of us that was the only time we were branded. Many of the parents rebranded their children as a punishment. Evie and I never got rebranded but that doesn’t mean we got out of the abuse. Abuse was common and known throughout the Isle. Our scars define us and remind us of why we left that life.”

Mal turned around and lifted her shirt up to reveal her lower back. It was lumpy, so covered in scars you could barely see her actual back. It looked like claws had been scraped across her back but I knew better. 

“My mom whipped me with a rawhide whip with glass shards woven in whenever I messed up.”

The Council gasped at the site. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few students standing by the door. Evie, with some help from Mal, lifted up her shirt nearly up to her bra. It looked like bars encircling her torso every few inches along with bars going up along her sides and up her spine.

“My mom would lock me in basically in a torso cage to stop me from losing my figure and would starve me.”

Jay grimaced and pulled off his shirt. Healed cuts covered his torso, back, and arms as well as exposed healed burns were visible around his neck and wrists. 

“My dad would put red hot shackles and a collar on me and then cut me with knives.”

Carlos slowly pulled off his own shirt. Cigarette burns, long cuts, and puncture marks were all over his chest and I knew they were over most of his body. 

“My mom would use me as an ashtray and then lock me in a closet with dog traps. I would move and they would cut me,” he whispered, “When she sold me into prostitution she allowed them to do anything they wanted to me.”

Ace pushed up her sleeves to reveal the marks from the shackles as well as scars from cuts up her blood vessels. 

“Ma shackled me to the bed a couple of times including a few days before we came here and let men use me. A few times she cut my arms to try and get me to bleed out. She liked the red of the blood.”

I sighed and ended up pulling my shirt completely off, leaving only my sports bra covering the burns. In the middle of my chest was a raised circle with scars radiating from it like flames covering my chest and arms.

“My dad would hold flames to my skin and let it burn across my skin. He said it was burning away all of the filth from my mother.”

I heard loud gasps from the door and looked up. Half the school had to be there seeing our scars. I continued, “Jay, Carlos, Ace, and I were also branded more than once.” We showed them the scars on our palms. 

“Before you trapped our parents on the Isle they enchanted the brand. It worked on the Isle because it had so much stored magic. They think they’ve found a way to use that connection between parent and child to do terrible things. The more times we’ve been branded the more powerful the connection.”

A councilman spoke up, “How does that concern us?”

I glared at him, “Ace and I didn’t hear that much but we do know this: our parents may be able to cause physical pain through those burns,” I glanced over at Carlos and Ace who were standing together, they had endured some of the worst abuse on the Isle.

“Those of us with more repeat burns of the V could possibly be actually controlled by our parents. Even from as far away as the Isle.”


	4. Chapter 4

We were sent out of the chambers while the council talked. As we passed by the group of students they hugged the walls, not getting close enough for us to even accidently touch them. Mal led us to Jay and Carlos’s room to regroup. Carlos and Ace looked visibly shaken. They were the most fragile, they had endured the most abuse on the Isle of all of us. Jay and I exchanged a silent look. We were like siblings and just happened to be dating two who were also like siblings. I moved behind Ace and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. 

“Tired?” I whispered to her.

She nodded meekly. 

“Let’s get you into bed babe.”

Jay was already getting Carlos into one of the beds so I slipped Ace into the same bed. Carlos and Ace moved to cuddle together like I knew they had done when they were kids. I watched them from the foot of them bed as Jay stood next to me. They fell asleep quickly and it was only then when I let a tear slip down my cheek. I felt Jay’s warm arms wrap around me. The tears fell harder though I made no sound that would wake Ace or Carlos. 

“Hey it’s okay. They’re okay. Everything’s going to be fine. You’re safe. She’s safe.”

I leaned back and looked up at him, my eyes red and filled with tears. 

“If our parents can reach us we’re not safe. She’s not safe. Did I… did I make her not safe? I convinced her to come here and that might have put her in even more danger.”

“Hey it was her choice too. Hell do you know what one piece of jewelry she wears everyday? Whether it’s around her neck or around her wrist or even in her pocket or tucked into her boot.”

I shook my head no.

“Hell she wears the necklace you gave her. The one with the blue flame. She learned that from Carlos. He wears my serpent necklace all the time too. Hell she chose you, you’re her guardian angel, her guiding flame. She chose to take that risk, no matter the cost. You’re hers and she’s yours. Never think you made the wrong choice.”

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. Jay pulled a necklace out of his own shirt, Carlos’s symbol, the crossed black and white bones. 

“I wear this to remember the choice I made and the responsibility I have to him. I know she has one for you. You just have to ask.”

I nodded and quietly laughed, “Wow I’m a mess.”

I heard a voice behind me, “But you’re my mess.”

I turned around to see Ace standing there. 

“I heard you have something for me.”

She grinned and dragged me to our room, Jay and Carlos following us. She went and pulled a necklace out of her backpack. It was a simple black spade symbol with a big red ‘A’ on it. I smiled and took it from her, clasping it around my neck. She grinned and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too,” I whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

We still didn’t hear from the Council by that night so Carlos and Jay went back to their room so Ace and I could sleep. We curled up in front of the TV and finally ended up falling asleep. I woke up first and watched her sleep for a while. She hadn’t looked this peaceful in over a week, maybe longer. I liked seeing her being able to sleep in peace, not having to be almost awake in case her mom snuck in and did anything. I tried to shift position so I could just carry her to bed. She sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. I smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and used her leg to flip me back onto the couch, straddling me. I laughed and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped my necklace around her hand and used it to pull me in for another kiss. I kissed her back before she moved off my lips and began to suck a hickey into my neck. 

“Babe everybody’s gonna see,” I whined, annoyed, but without any fire behind it. She smiled against my skin and moved to suck another mark barely lower than the last one. Just then there was a loud banging on our door.

“You guys better be decent we’re coming in,” Mal shouted as she walked in followed closely by Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Ace dropped her head to my shoulder, whimpering. Jay smirked when he saw us, he knew exactly what we had been doing. 

“Mal please say there is a reason you are interrupting some quality time with my girlfriend,” I groaned. I felt Ace smirk against my collarbone.

“I wouldn’t have interrupted if it wasn’t important,” I gave her a look, “You’re right I would have interrupted even if it wasn’t important. The Council has made a decision. They are taking the threat seriously. They want to run some tests, magical tests to see the full extent of what our parents could do to us. Also to see if there is a way for them to block our parents from doing anything,” she smiled, “We’re safe, they’re on our side. Now I figure we’ll let you and Ace get back to what you were doing,” she winked and helped usher the rest of the gang out of the room. 

Ace smiled at me, “Now what were we doing?”

I leaned forward so our lips would clash together once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late addition. I've just been super busy and didn't get around to finishing this chapter. I hope you like it!

Living in Auradon wasn’t a piece of cake but it was much better than the Isle. Jay soon had me training with Lonnie pretty much every day. Lonnie was hoping to form an all girls fencing team because under the rules it would be allowed. Ace soon also got involved with the same coding and hacking that Carlos was involved in. Jay and I could often find them curled up in one of our rooms, surrounded by snack wrappers, with music blaring. Most of them time Jay and I would just go off to the gym and train for a couple of hours. We tended to only disturb them when they need to go to class, needed to eat, or were asleep and we were trying to get them into bed. We had made the mistake of disturbing them to try and get them to come and play basketball with us once and to make a long story short, I got a laptop chucked at my head and a threat to delete my entire Netflix account and Carlos threatened to cut off Jay’s… well very sensitive parts. We ran out as fast as we could and now are very careful when approach them. 

It was amazing to be able to be so open with my sexuality. I wasn’t afraid of holding Ace’s hand or kissing her in the hall. Jay and Carlos seemed genuinely happy, much better than on the Isle. It was nice to see them so open about being together too (I had caught them together, like together together, more than a few times). I will eternally have the image of Jay and Carlos going at it like rabbits on Jay’s bed which Ace and I saw when we went to go get them for dinner burned into my brain. Part of the classes us villain kids had to have along with our normal ones was sex ed. Helpful even for those of us in gay relationships. When Fairy Godmother mentioned always using protection I coughed pointedly at Carlos and Jay.

Jay smirked, “We use protection. We go through a lot of protection.” Carlos blushed dark and I could tell that he did something to Jay because Jay suddenly stopped talking. I smirked and stopped when Ace kicked me under the table.

 

We were in the middle of History class (a new class that integrated both Auradon and Isle history and the only regular class the original four along with me and Ace had together along with normal kids) when suddenly Carlos and Ace let out blood curdling screams, almost in perfect harmony. They fell out of their chairs and Jay and I ran to them. They curled around their branded hands, the v glowing like fire. 

“Ace, Ace talk to me baby. Is this your mom? C’mon baby talk to me.”

“Carlos, Pup it’ll be okay. Hang in there pup. C’mon you can get through this.”

Jay and I cradled them in our laps as they continued to scream and cry. We shared worried looks, we knew that because of the abuse Ace’s and Carlos’s moms had a lot of control over them. Soon the light faded from the marks and the cries and screams faded to whimpers and tears. Fairy Godmother came up behind Jay and me.

“You should take them back to your quarters. You are excused from classes for at least the rest of the day, perhaps longer. I will come check on you later on today,” she looked past us at Mal and Evie, “You two need to brief the Council immediately.”

Jay wrapped Carlo’s legs around his waist and Carlos buried his face into Jay’s neck, wrapping one hand gently in Jay’s hair. I picked Ace up bridal style. When we got to our room I took a damp cloth and cleaned off her face from the tears.

“Baby it's okay. She can’t hurt you. I won’t let her. Okay?” she nodded and I smiled back at her, “Good. Now let’s sleep. We’ll figure this out I promise. I love you so much,” I gently kissed her and we fell asleep between soft kisses. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter posted. I was having a hard time coming up with this chapter so hope it's good!

While they tried, the Council and Fairy Godmother couldn’t do anything and as weeks passed it only got worse. Soon every villain child in Auradon was being affected by the pain. Every day at least one kid was in pain because of the brand, even Mal and Evie. Mal had all of us villain kids training for at least an hour every night, us older kids (me, Ace, and the original four) normally trained for at least another hour longer. Sometimes Ben came and trained with us. We knew our parents could cause pain but we didn’t realize the extent of it until a few weeks after we started training. 

 

Ace and I were passing Jay and Carlos’s room one night when we heard yelling through the door.

“Carlos no! Stop! Gosh damn it Pup!” Jay yelled, accompanied by crashing. Thankfully the door was unlocked and Ace and I ran in. Jay was holding Carlos down while trying to wrestle something out of his hand. 

“Thank goodness you guys are here. Hell help me hold Carlos down, Ace I need you to get this razor out of his hand,” he panted out when he noticed us. We nodded and moved to help. Ace pulled the straight razor out of his hand as I sat on Carlos’s legs to stop him from moving. Carlos’s eyes were glassy, his pupils dilated. He was thrashing violently, trying to get free of Jay and me.

“Ace, baby call Evie and Mal. Tell them what’s going on,” I said, trying to stay calm. 

I turned to Jay, “What happened?”

“We were making out and then suddenly he stiffened and his eyes glassed over. I didn’t realize what was going on until he pulled that razor out of his nightstand drawer and moved to slice through his arm. That’s when I tackled him.”

As Mal and Evie crashed through the door, Carlos seemed to come out of it. It was like he was waking up from a dream. 

“Wha-what happened?” Carlos blinked and realized the looks of shock and horror on all of our faces. He then focused in on Jay and realized his normally stoic boyfriend had tears streaming down his face.

“Jay, baby what’s wrong? Why am I on the floor? Why are you crying?” He turned to face the rest of us, “Guys what’s going on?”

“Carlos you stay here with Ace, Mal, and Evie. Tell him what happened and then you need to go and talk to the Council and Fairy Godmother. Jay and I will meet up with you later okay?”

As soon as Carlos hesitantly nodded I gently pushed Jay towards the bathroom. When we reached the bathroom Jay slid to the cold tile floor, the tears running down his face now accompanied by loud sobs. I sunk to the floor across from him, not speaking. Carlos had been cutting himself for years and even had tried to commit suicide a couple of times. Ace had been cutting himself too and also had made attempts. Jay and I had both found Ace and Carlos on separate occasions with blood flowing out of their wrists.

Slowly Jay’s sobs quieted down into hiccups and he scrubbed at his eyes.

“He hasn’t cut himself in almost a year. 6 months ago we agreed he didn’t need to be monitored when he shaved. We were actually gonna go out for dinner next week to celebrate a year. Hell… I thought we were mostly done with this. He was doing so good. I don’t think I could go through it all again,” he quietly said in a hoarse voice . I leaned over and pulled him into my chest,rubbing his back.

“Jay you know he did this today because of that damn brand. Carlos and Ace both have been doing amazing since we’ve gotten here. Jay, he wants this as much as you do. Literally him and Ace made me sit there for an hour because they were deciding what he’s gonna wear. He can’t wait to mark a year. He’s already got Ace thinking about doing this for her when she gets to a year. Jay, Carlos would never do that and the reason that bitch De Vil did what she did was she knew it would hurt both of you. Kill two birds with one stone. This isn’t gonna stop. So we hide the razors and the knives from Ace and Carlos, we hide the lighters from Mal, we keep an eye on Evie so she doesn’t binge and purge, and the two of us wear ourselves out in training so we don’t end up doing something we regret. We won’t let our parents control us. Got it?”

Jay nodded.


End file.
